A Fearless Night
by cleggy2100
Summary: Oneshot based off of Ice Krystal's Forever Trilogy. Happens around chapter 10 or so in Nevermore. AmxDima. Shows just how Fearless Shipping started.


**Hi everyone! This is a one-shot that is for a writing contest held by Ice Krystal. Its based on the shippings of the OCs in the Forever Triology. Its a great read so check it out if you have the time!  
>Anyways, this oneshot is of Fearless shipping, which is between Am and Dima. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>The moon was half-full and high in the air in Celestic Town. Topaz and the others were all sleeping in their rooms, except for Diamonda. She was up, thinking about how pointless this whole journey was and why she had come along in the first place. She thought Pokemon were just stupid animals that were disgusting and annoying, and everyone who was going to Mt. Silver was weird too. She seriously wondered why she still was with them and didn't go home, where she was popular and important.<p>

She sighed, tossing her arguments back and forth in her mind, until she heard the sound of one of the doors opening, followed by footsteps heading outside. Who was up this late and why would they go outside? Wasn't it dangerous to be alone out there, especially since four of the people there were criminals? Ugh, why the hell were these people so dumb? I'm gonna give that idiot a piece of my mind!

She snuck out of her bed, putting on a jacket, since it was windy and kind of cold at this time of night. When she peered out the open front door of the building they were staying, she saw somebody sitting on a nearby rock, looking up at the moon. After her eyes adjust properly to the darkness, she recognized it as Am. Oh, its _him_. That freaky looking guy whose friends with that guy Topaz likes….what was name again? Oh yeah, Amethyst.

She quietly walked towards him, noticing that there were several rings at his feet that were floating and changing color. She stepped on a twig, which, of course, made a very loud snap. The rings suddenly moved and a pair of red eyes that pierced the darkness and began to growl, causing her to panic and fall back, trembling in fear. What the hell was that damn thing!

"Luna, calm down," Am said, turning around and staring right at her. He was still in his dirty, beaten, and torn up clothes, but one thing was different. His bandana that he wore over his left eye wasn't covering it. Diamonda blinked and looked into his eyes, his right the red eye that she usually saw and the other completely silver. What the hell is with his eyes! Is he wearing contacts or something?

She didn't realize she was staring until Am spoke up. "Why are you awake and staring at me?"

Her face quickly became red with a blush and stammered "I-I should a-ask you the s-same th-thing!"

His eyes narrowed, staring at her for a couple moments, before turning around and speaking. "I'm out here because I'm training to get strong and be able to fight Synis and his cronies. Been what I've been doing for years. I decided to pause my training to bring everyone to Mt. Silver because Topaz asked me."

Diamonda blinked a bit processing what he was saying. What the hell was he going on about? I meant why he was outside right now at this time of night, not why he was travelling as a trainer. Ugh, this is why he's so weird!

Her thoughts were cut short when Am spoke out again. "So why are you travelling around with this motely bunch? You don't have any Pokemon, let alone a liking for them. Seems kind of pointless to risk your freedom for something you don't support or believe in."

His words made her begin to shake a little for reasons that she didn't understand. He didn't know anything about her and here he was drawing conclusions about her…even though they were true, it was completely uncalled for!

The next words that came out of Am's mouth stunned Diamonda. "Or do you follow us because of you're afraid of what might happen to your brother and feel guilty for not being able to protect him like older siblings should?" It finally hit her that he was probably right. She cared about her brother, and didn't want him getting hurt. Though, how would he know all about how caring for siblings? He was a loner and an outcast. Bet he didn't even have a family.

Am turned around and smirked. "Wondering why I know these things?" Diamonda nodded silently. "I like you, have a younger brother and I'm also trying to protect him." Her eyes widened as she heard those words. Am had a brother! She did not see that one coming one bit.

With those words though, she saw Am in a different light. He always had a look that he had something he was thinking about deep in his mind. He had some compassion in his two colored eyes which, upon a second look, were actually kinda cute. Maybe he was cute in general.

Wait, did Diamonda just think that Amethyst was cute! Dirty, raggedy, quiet, loner Am…cute! She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

While she was trying to wrap her mind around this, Am stood up and walked down to Diamonda, offering his hand to her. "Want some help up?" She silently nodded and shakily took his hand, blushing a bit. She stumbled a bit and fell into his arms. She looked up, trembling and blushing out of embarrassment as she made eye contact with him. Quickly, she pulled herself away and dusted herself off. "Th-thanks Am…"

He smiled at her, another first for her to see, and then started to walk back towards their living quarters. Diamonda turned around and spoke without thinking. "Wait! Am…do you have anyone you like…?" Realizing what she had just asked caused her to blush even more, her face about as red as Luna's eyes.

As Luna walked inside, Am stopped and turned around, pausing for a moment and going back to her. He smiled again and looked directly in her eyes. He took some time just looking in her eyes before speaking. "You mean, do I have a girlfriend?" Diamonda nodded slowly and looked away out of embarrassment.

She didn't hear an answer, but felt his hand on her chin. Am moved her head back so their eyes were locked again. He spoke again, "Weeellllllllllll…." He dragged on his words, looking up to the moon again. When he looked back down, he did something completely unexpected.

Amethyst, the loner of their bunch, kissed Diamonda, the girl who would be considered the 'popular girl'. Diamonda was shocked at first, but then she felt even more shocked when she realized something. She was kissing him back!

Once they broke the kiss, Am gently pressed her forehead on his and whispered. "I guess I do now. That alright with you, Dima?" She blushed a lot and nodded slowly. Am smiled and walked back towards the living quarters again. Diamonda stood there though, smiling a lot, heart fluttering, a blush on her face, and slightly shaky knees. Sure she had boyfriends before and kissed them too, but there was something…different about Am. Something special in that short conversation and that kiss.

After a while, Dima went in, silently muttering her new nickname under her breath, a happy smile on her face. She crawled into bed and sighed happily, closing her eyes. She very quietly whispered, "It'll be our little secret, about why I'm staying with them…" She drifted into the realm of dreams happily, knowing that she now had a real reason to keep traveling.


End file.
